Canterlot High
by Stormsword21
Summary: This is my entry for the Equestria Daily Fan Fiction contest. I haven't seen the movie yet, but this is what I believe the movie Equestria Girls will be like.


Canterlot High

It was a fairly normal day at Canterlot High. AJ had just barely been able to avoid Sunset Shimmer in the hall on her way to Trigonometry. Ever since her so-called "friends" had begun to argue and fight with each other, Sunset had been less interactive with AJ. The cowgirl still felt as if she needed to avoid the "popular people". Today was different though, Applejack thought that something was a little off, that a big change was coming.

AJ was walking down the hall towards the lunch room when she saw something that she thought was very strange. It was a new girl, but that wasn't the strange part. The weird thing was that this new girl was walking towards Sunset Shimmer as she bullied a defenseless Fluttershy. "No one walks towards Sunset Shimmer, she walks towards people." AJ thought to herself, but this girl wasn't just walking towards Sunset Shimmer, she was standing up to Sunset.

How dare you speak to her that way!" Exclaimed the new girl.

"Who do you think you are?" Sunset Shimmer snapped.

"I am Twilight Sparkle and you leave her alone!" Twilight said, defending Shy. Applejack and Fluttershy had a falling out not too long ago and haven't talked yet, but AJ couldn't just stand back and let this new girl stand up to Sunset Shimmer on her own.

"You just need to walk away, Sunset." AJ told the popular girl. "This is not your business, Applejack." Sunset bossed.

"It isn't yours either." AJ said.

"Fine, but I'm not done with you yet." Sunset Shimmer sneered, giving Twilight a hateful glare as she walked off.

"Thank you both, so much!" Fluttershy quietly to Twilight and Applejack.

"It was no trouble at all. Someone needed to stand up to that bully." AJ said.

"What was that all about anyways?" Twilight questioned.

"Well, apparently, Sunset has dropped a crown-thingy, I found it and turned it into Principal Celestia." Fluttershy answered.

"I'd say it's about time for lunch, ya'll coming?" AJ asked as she slowly began to walk off. "Yeah," They both said in union.

As the trio walked into the cafeteria, they bumped into a familiar face.

"Whoops, sorry there, Sugarcube." AJ apologized.

"Oh, well that's alright, Darling." Said the purple haired girl as she turned to face them.

"Gasp, AJ, Fluttershy! I never thought I would talk to you two again." The girl said.

"Why, what happened between you three?" Twilight asked.

"Well, nothing really." Rarity answered.

"Well then, why don't you just let by-gones be by-gones." Twilight said solving there friendship problem.

"I suppose you're right." The three said together.

"Shall we go sit down, then?" Rarity questioned after the four had gotten their trays.

"Well normally I would agree with ya, Sugar cube, but it looks like their ain't no places to sit." AJ said.

"There's four places over there." Twilight solved.

"No, no, we can't sit there." Rarity told to Twilight. "Well, why not?" Twilight asked.

"Well, see those two over there?" AJ pointed to the two sitting at a nearby table.

"Yes."

"Well, that's Rainbow Dash and that's Pinkie Pie, and we aren't exactly the best of friends." AJ said.

"Remember what I said before though, 'Let by-gones be by-gones'?" Twilight said.

"Alright, let's go ask if we can sit down there." AJ suggested, moving towards the partially empty table.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had sat in silence for at least 5 minutes. Rainbow Dash had been sitting down when the pink party person had asked if she could sit at the table with Dash. Rainbow, of course, said yes, and since then there was silence. Ever since the horrible e-mail Pinkie had received from Dash, they had not talked at all. No small talk, no 'Hello' in the hallway, no anything. Just silence. That is, until Rarity, Applejack, and some new girl had walked up.

"Howdy there, ya'll mind if we sit here?" AJ asked.

"No, go right ahead." Pinkie Pie answered. The five of them sat in silence, until Twilight broke it.

"Oh, come on!" She exclaimed, starling everyone. "You four don't have anything to say. I know you all have differences, but can't you learn to deal with and embrace each other?"

"She's right, I'm sorry." Everyone said in union.

"It's okay." Everyone said together once again.

"Best Friends Again Party!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

*Students and Teachers please excuse this announcement. We have a new crown for the Fall Formal. If you wish to see the new crown it will be displayed in the display cake at the main hall.*

"Hey, we should totally go check it out!" Pinkie Pie suggested. The six friends threw there trays away and walked out to the main hallway.

"Gasp!" Twilight exclaimed loudly, gaining everyone in the hall's attention.

"What is it Twi?" AJ asked.

"Come here," She said, ushering everyone into a nearby janitor's closet. "There's something really important that I have to tell you all. I just don't where to begin. Well, I guess I'll start in Equestria."

"Equestri-what?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Just listen. So, I happen to be a princess in the world of Equestria, a world inhabited mainly by Equines. Sunset Shimmer used to be my mentor's student, but she felt she wasn't learning as much as she wanted to. My mentor dropped her as an apprentice, and to get revenge on my teacher and on me for taking her place she stole the Element of Magic, or the Fall Formal Crown. She ran away through a parallel universe mirror which led to here. I need that crown to help guard" Twilight explained.

"That is sooo awwessooomee!" Rainbow Dash said, squishing her face to look like a fish.

"You guys believe me?" Twilight asked.

"Well, it is a little strange, but I don't think ya'd lie to us. So, yeah." AJ said.

"Of course we believe you, Darling." Rarity exclaimed. Twilight looked around the small, crowded room to see all of her friends nodding in agreement.

"Thank you all so much for understanding." Twilight said in an awestruck tone.

"Can I come out now, please?" Said a muffled voice coming from Twilight's backpack.

"Oh, Spike! I'm so sorry, I forgot about you!" Twilight said as she pulled a green and purple puppy out of her backpack.

"I could tell!" The small dog countered. "Your saddlebag smells like sweat and moldy cheese."

"That would be from when Rainbow Dash borrowed it for hiking, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you snuck into this universe when only I was supposed to go." Twilight scolded, giving Spike a disapproving glance.

"Look, Twilight! I couldn't just let you go… What are they staring at?" Spike asked, pointing at the five girls staring at the duo.

"Oh, sorry, this is Spike. He was a dragon, but now he's a dog." Twilight told the girls.

"He is just so adorable!" Rarity and Fluttershy said together.

"Anyways, why did you stand up to Sunset Shimmer out there in the hallway earlier?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Well, I don't like it when people bully other people, so I decided to help Fluttershy out. But back to the previous problem, I need to get that crown, any ideas?" Twilight questioned the group.

"Well, why don't you just grab it out of the display?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Your stupidity blinds me, Darling. She can't just steal it, that would be wrong." Rarity told Dash.

"Well, she could win it." Spike said.

"He's right. Why don't you sign up for the Princess of the Fall Formal competition?" Pinkie Pie asked, pulling a clipboard and a pen out of her hair. "Just sign right there." She said handing Twilight the pen. "Oh my, your handwriting is horrible." Pinkie commented.

"Well, yeah, kinda used hooves all my life." Twilight told the pink party person.

"Oh yeah!" Pinkie said, remembering their earlier conversation. "You are now signed up to run for the Princess of the Fall Formal."

Just as the bell rang for class, the six girls and the single dog walked out of the janitor closet. "Hey, hey, hey, don't put me back in that smelly thing!" Spike complained, as he struggled to break free from Twilight's grip.

"Shush Spike, I'm sorry, but apparently dogs don't normally talk here and we don't want to get you taken away. I'll get you out in a little bit." Twilight apologized. "So… what class do we go to now?"

"I believe that we are all going to chemistry, right girls?" Rarity asked.

"Yep." Dash answered.

"Yup." AJ said.

"Yes." Said Fluttershy.

` "Yessiree!" Exclaimed Pinkie.

"Well, I'm following you guys, and who is the teacher for chemistry, anyway?" Twilight wondered aloud.

"Her name is Ms. Zecora, but everyone calls her Ms. Z." Pinkie answered.

"She's pretty cool, but she talks in rhymes, like, all the time." Rainbow added. As the six friends were walking to class, three smaller girls ran by.

"Hey now! Where do ya'll think ya are going?" Applejack asked, pulling them off to the side of the hallway.

"We're going to see if our special talent is theater." Answered the red-haired one.

"Well, ya'll better not be late to any of your classes. See ya later, Bloom." AJ said, dismissing the children.

"Bye, Rainbow Dash!" The purple-haired one said to Dash.

"Later, Scoots." Dash said to the little kid.

The six girls walked into class, each of them sitting in their own seat. All but Twilight. "Um… excuse me, Miss, but… uh… where do I sit?" Twilight asked the chemistry teacher.

"There is a seat next to Mac, which is good for he is not known to yak." Ms. Z told Twilight.

"Thank you." Twilight said as she walked to her newly assigned seat. "Hi, I'm new here, nice to meet you."

"Eeeyup." Big Mac answered.

After class, the six friends left the room together. "So, where to next, girls?" Twilight asked everyone.

"That's the end of school, we all go home." Applejack explained.

"Do you have a place to stay, Darling?" Rarity asked.

"I'll be fine, thank you all so much. Night!" Twilight said to all of her new friends.

"See you tomorrow." Everybody told Twilight.

Twilight grabbed Spike out of her bag, "Where we going to sleep tonight?" Spike asked his friend.

"Well, maybe if the library here is like the library in Canterlot, then nobody would come in here at all! Let's go!" Twilight exclaimed as they ran off. "These friends are just like my other friends in Equestria." Twilight said as she made a pillow made of books and snuggled up next to Spike on the library floor.

"Yep, I especially like that Rarity one." Spike commented.

"Well, you would." Twilight mentioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spike asked.

"Never mind." Twilight murmured, already drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Twilight." Spike whispered, but he could already her his friend snoring quietly.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"What… uh… Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Twilight grumbled groggily. "Oh, it's you three. Good morning, girls." She said, as the three kids ran off to the computers.

"Howdy, Miss Twilight." Said the tall, cowboy standing above her. "Now, why would you be sleeping on the floor," Offering her help up.

"No where else to sleep last night," She said as she took his hand. "Thanks. What are those girls doing now?" Twilight asked.

"I believe that they're checking how many views their newest video has gotten." Big Mac answered.

The ringing of the bell startled the two people in the library, "Whelp, looks like it's time to go to class. See ya later, Miss Twilight." Said the cowboy with a wink, as he left the library, causing Twilight to blush.

"Hey, Twilight." Everyone of her friends said as they meet in the hallway before lunch.

"Hello, girls, how are you today?" Twilight asked her friends.

"Fine." They all said in union.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle suddenly ran up, "How was your night in the library, Twilight?" Scootaloo taunted.

"Oh, hey I got one: Twilight and Macintosh sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sweetie Belle began.

"WHAT!" Both Twilight and Applejack exclaimed.

"Remember, in the library when you and Mac were talking, and he winked at you, and you blushed?" Apple Bloom explained.

"Oh well, if that's all… Girls, they were just messing around, being adults. Now go to class." AJ ordered, she then turned to Twilight, "Don't mind Big Mac, he's just a big ol' flirt." Applejack said with a wink.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie feels the need to tell you that all the decorations for the Fall Formal have been destroyed!" With a swish of her cape, she left the six friends standing in awe.

"Bummer." Pinkie Pie cried.

"Let's go clean up that mess then." Applejack suggested.

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed.

"Thank you all so much, all of you, the dance looks amazing!" Twilight Sparkle said to almost half of the school that showed up to help clean up the gym.

"Whooohooo!" All the teenagers in the room shouted. It had taken long enough for everyone in the halls to notice the six girls trying to clean up the gym by themselves. But once they did notice, the clean up and set up had went faster than planned. Now it was time for everyone to get ready for the big dance tonight.

"You haven't had us do anything to that new girl ever since she got here. What's up Sunset Shimmer?" Snips pleaded.

"Well what's the point? I'll win the crown tonight and everyone will forget about that Twilight Sparkle as she fades into the shadows. Just like everyone else that has ran against me in the past. And if that doesn't work then I'll just deal with her tonight." Sunset Shimmer explained to Snips and Snails.

"Tonight's the night of the Fall Formal, ladies!" Rarity exclaimed just as the bell rang. "You all need to come over to my boutique, let's go!" All the girls walked to Rarity's boutique. "Let's get you all dressed, shall we?"

"Oh my, you all look amazing." Twilight said in awe.

"Why thank you, Sugar cube, be we still haven't gotten you all gussied up yet." Applejack explained to Twilight.

"Oooo, you look fabulous!" Rarity exclaimed. "Shall we be off then?" The six friends walked out the door, and towards Canterlot High.

"And know it's time to announce the Fall Formal Prince and Princess. The Prince of the Fall Formal is… Big Macintosh! And the Princess of the Fall Formal is… Twilight Sparkle!"

"Yay, Twilight!" Quietly yelled Fluttershy.

"Whoooohooo, way to go, Twi!" All of her friends exclaimed.

"WHAT! She couldn't have won! That crown is mine!" Sunset Shimmer shouted as she ran onstage and grabbed the Element of Magic. "Grab the dog, you fools, run!" She yelled as she ran outside. Snips and Snails went after her, Spike held tightly in their grip.

"Stop!" Twilight Sparkle screamed. She and her friends ran after Sunset Shimmer. "Get her!" Spike broke free, and grabbed the crown from Sunset Shimmer in one swift movement. He ran towards the door, he was unable to open it though.

"Spike! Spike! Over here!" Yelled Rainbow Dash. Eventually through a horrible, nerdy throw from Twilight, Sunset Shimmer got the crown.

"Yes, yes, it is finally mine!" Sunset exclaimed as she donned the Element of Magic, transforming her into an enormous demon.

"No, you cannot control the Element for you do not know true friendship therefore you can't use the Element of Magic!" Twilight Sparkle pointed out. "And these girls showed me that friendship exists everywhere, not just in Equestria. Here are the Elements of Harmony; Applejack, who represents the Element of Honesty, Pinkie Pie, who represents the Element of Laughter, Rarity, who represents the Element of Generosity, Fluttershy, who represents the Element of Kindness, and Rainbow Dash, who represents the Element of Loyalty, and me, who represents the Element of Magic. Together we can take down anything that stands in the way of us, hatred, anger, anything!" The amazing power of their beautiful friendship took down Sunset Shimmer with a great display of fireworks.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sunset Shimmer screamed as she came down to earth with a huge explosion, leaving a deep crater in the ground.

"I'm so sorry, to all of you. Can you please forgive me?" Sunset Shimmer pleaded to the six friends on her knees.

"I believe they can, but for now you must clean up the horrible mess you made." Principal Celestia told Sunset Shimmer, helping her up, and then handing her a wheelbarrow full of bricks. "And I think this is yours," She said handing Twilight the Element of Magic. "You have shown that you truly deserve it. Now everybody get in there and have the night you all have dreamed off!" Principal Celestia ordered.

"So… Princess Twilight, may I have this dance?" Big Macintosh asked Twilight during the middle of the Best Fall Formal Ever (according to Pinkie Pie). Saying nothing she took his hand. "You're a pretty good dancer, Miss Twilight."

"Why thank you, Mac, you're not so bad yourself." Twilight giggled.

"Sorry to cut in, but I think it's time to go." Spike said, stepping in between the two.

"I think I'll miss you most of all, Mac. I'm sorry, but I do have to go. Goodbye." Twilight said, kissing him on the cheek. She then ran off without another word.

"Oooo, so you and Twilight, huh?" AJ said, taunting him.

"Nope." Big Mac replied.

"To bad. Probably for the best, though. Long distance relationships never really work out, especially when it's two different universes." AJ said, reassuring Big Mac.

"Eeeyup."

Outside Twilight and her friends were having a long, sad goodbye. "I'm going to miss you all so much. You taught me a lot these past two days. Thank you." Twilight Sparkle sobbed. "Promise to keep an eye on her for me?" Twilight asked, turning towards Sunset Shimmer beginning to repair the school.

"Of course we will." Rainbow Dash vowed. Twilight looked around her group to see everyone nodding in agreement.

"I have to go now, goodbye everyone." She said, taking one last look at her newfound friends, then waving bye.

As Twilight stepped through the mirror to her own universe, she thought, "I regret nothing, if I could I would do it all over again, and I will miss them forever." She made through to the other side and thought, "But I would never give these guys up either."

"Hello ever pony, I'm home!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed in her own universe. And thus ended another week at Canterlot High.


End file.
